mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Waluigi
Archiv - 2009 *Archiv - Januar 2010 bis Juni 2010 *Archiv - Juli 2010 *Archiv - August 2010 Level Wäre es im Bereich des möglichen, die Artikel zu den ersten beiden Leveln aus SML wiederherzustellen? Mariopower 16:22, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Knochentrocken / Auszeichnungen / Projekt des Monats Hallo Ich habe mir gerade den Artikel Knochentrocken von dir angesehen und dieser ist wieder einmal sehr gut geworden. Ohen dich wären wir hier alle in diesem Wiki verloren. Also, das waren gute Artikel und ich hoffe, auch in Zufkunft solch gute Artikel von dir durchzulesen. Ich habe gemerkt, dass du in den letzten Tagen scharf kritisiert wurdest (Koopa, Yoshis Insel (Yoshi's Island oder Yoshis Eiland auch)), aber von mir (Alexd-Teil von Galaxy_2) bekommst du nur Lob. Auf weitere gute Zusammenarbeit Galaxy 2 17:05, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Ja, ich hab gesehen, was du geschrieben hast, was du in letzter Zeit um die Ohren hats. Mein herzliches Beileid. Noch eine Frage: Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit den Auszeichnungen? Ich hab mir das vor kurzem angesehen. Weißt du, wie man das aktiviert? Hier stehts nämlich. Deine Idee mit 1000, 2000, 5000 und 10000 wird leider nicht funktionieren, da alles fest von Wikia vorgegeben ist. Um die richtigen Bilder zu finden, die auch passen, steht etwas passendes in den Kommentaren der Seite. Grüße Galaxy 2 17:31, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Ich frag mal nach, versprechen kann ich aber noch nichts. Noch was anderes: Wie wäre es denn, jeden Monat zu versuchen, Projekt des Monats zu werden? Unsere Chancen sind nicht sehr groß, aber wir könnten es jeden Monat wenigstens versuchen. Wenn du keine Lust hast, könnte ich es ja organisieren. Grüße Galaxy 2 18:02, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Achso, ich dachte, du hättest kein Interresse: Projekt des Monats. Wir können uns eintragen wann wir wollen. Am besten, wir machen das gleich und hoffen, dass es diesmal anders ausfällt. Ich habe mir auch die alten Abstimmungen angtesehen, da waren wir nicht so gut (4x teilgenommen, 2x 2008 und 1x 2009 und 1x 2010, nie gewonnen) und unser Design wurde Anfang 2010 bemängelt, vielleicht hatten wir dort auch ein anderes. Wenn es aber ein anderes war, dann kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Vielleicht haben wir eine gute Chance, oder, Kollege? Grüße Galaxy 2 18:20, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Genau, und das jeden Monat. Wie ich sehe, organisierst du sowieso alles. Vinc war in den letzten Tagen sehr sauer auf dich, er wollte sogar, dass du kein Admin mehr bist, er kommt eben aus einer Familie, wo im immer alles gemacht wird (nur bei der Mutter, beim Vater lernt er wenigstens etwas über den Haushalt). Sei also nicht sauer, wenn er seltsame Hinweise (irgendwelche Gegnernamen, die du falsch gemacht hast) schreibt. Grüße, Kollege! Galaxy 2 18:44, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) P.S. das war doch dieses eine SMB-Design, das wir Anfang 2010 gehabt hatten, oder? ALso mir hats nicht gefallen. Vermutlich wegen dem ganzen Vorlagenkram (ich kritisiere dich nicht, ich glaube, deswegen): *Wegen der Bild-Infobox das dz alles umgeändert hast, Kannst du nicht da ändern, was unten vorgegeben ist? Das ist nämlich falsch. Und gehört es so, das es "Inhaber des Nutzungsrecht' ohen s heißt? *Alle Infoboxen: in den meisten Infoboxen steht nichts mehr, weil irgendwer die ganzen vorgegbenen Sachen umgeändert hat (macht wahrscheinlich der Bot) Das mit dem "er wollte" war nicht ganz richtig, er hat es sich nur gewünscht. Der weiß nicht, wie man bei Wikia um sowas bittet (Bei seiner Schreibweise...). Um die Wartungslisten würde ich mich vielleicht kümmern, aber ohne dich sitzen wir hier im trockenen. So soll keiner deine Arbeit kritisieren sondern sich freuen, dass sie überhaupt wen haben, der jeden Tag da ist (da hätten sie vielleicht auch uns, aber das beiseite) Gut, ich werde mich gleich beim Projekt des Monats einschreiben. Grüße aus Österreich Galaxy 2 19:01, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Ich habe nun meine Stimme abgegeben, Ich hoffe, der Text ist gut. Grüße Galaxy 2 19:07, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Ich hoffe, die Sache klärt sich von alleine.. Bittesehr für den Spruch, das musste mal gesagt werden, trotzdem habe ich jetzt die gleiche Idee wie du früher irgendwann einmal, vielleicht etwas anders: Alle Administratoren, die in nächster Zeit nicht aktiv werden, werden vorübergehend die Rechte entzogen. Sobald sie sich zurückmelden, kann man ihnen ihre Rechte wieder geben (Eine Ausnahme ist dabei MtaÄ, da dieser den Bot verwaltet und diesem vielleicht irgendwelche Spezialrechte geben muss), das wäre jetzt sowieso nur SuperMario, der kann sich wieder melden, da ich finde wir sollten mit den Admins nicht so prahlen, wenn sie inaktiv sind. Du hast ja selber gesagt, dass sich die anderen Admins mit deinen Entscheidungen zurechtfinden müssen. Ich habe noch eine Frage: Wenn es Link zu viel mit deinen Löschungen und seiner Meinung nach falschen Löschungen wird, kann er dann dir deine Rechte entziehen? Grüße, Kollege! Galaxy 2 19:24, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Das hat sich erldetigt wie es scheint, ichhab ja gelesen, dass er dir die Admin-Rechte nur tempoär gegeben hat, aber dann vergessen, dir direkt die Bürokrat-Rechte zu geben. Ich geh jetzt essen und arbeite später iweder weiter (hoffentlich). (Kleine Anmerkung Zwischendurch: Unsere Diskussion ist bereits Bytemäßig her größer als mindestens 20% der Artikel hier im Wiki.) Grüße Galaxy 2 19:42, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Ich war in Eile, es sollte haißen "20% aller Artikel dem MarioWikis". Das wärs dann, Grüße Galaxy 2 21:04, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Design Schau dir mal das Design vom italienischen Wiki an, vllt. sollten wir dieses übernehmen Design Schau dir mal das Design vom italienischen Wiki an, vllt. sollten wir dieses übernehmen--Link1205 15:56, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) http://it.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Galaxy_2 --Link1205 20:08, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Es geht mir nicht um die Vorlage, sondern um das Design des Wikis ;)--Link1205 11:30, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re:Aufbewahrung Ich habe aufgeräumt, letzt sollte nichts mehr falsch sein. Grüße Galaxy 2 17:11, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Ich werde es ändern, hab vergessen dass das ja nicht als Artikel zählt. Galaxy 2 17:22, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) wünscht noch schönes restliches Wochenede! Artikel des Monat danke ich denke ich werd Meilensteine nominieren. Spiel Brawl und find den Artikel sehr hilfreich.Finster-Bowser 09:57, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: Namen Hallo, Die Episode Venedig-Urlaub habe ich auch in "Das Monster von Venedig" umbenannt. "Auf, auf, zu den Koopas" und "Venedig-Urlaub" sind die einzigen beiden Episoden, die nicht deutsch übersetzt wurden (glaub ich halt, weil ich nichts deutsches darüber gefunden habe). Die Namen "Auf, auf, zu den Koopas" und "Venedig-Urlaub" hab' ich von dieser Seite. Die haben sich (so viel ich weiß) diesen Namen nur ausgedacht oder einfach übersetzt und ich finde die Namen "Das Monster von Venedig" und "Koopas über den Wolken" sind besser (diese Namen habe ich mir ausgedacht). Wegen Vakuumtrocken: Der Name HamHam-Skelett (oder wie auch immer) ist aus dem Lösungsbuch (das übrigends nicht von Nintendo gemacht wurde) und ich finde, dass dieser Name nicht so gut ist. Als ich die Seite Super Mario Galaxy 2 (in diesem Wiki) nach dem Erscheinen des Spiels besuchte, sah ich drei Gegner aufgelistet: Vakuumtrocken, Stampfhuhn und noch irgendeiner, der jetzt nicht mehr verwendet wird. Ich habe diesen Namen gut gefunden und habe ihn, als ich die Liste der Gegner auf der Seite Super Mario Galaxy 2 machte, verwendet. Es ist einfach ein besserer Name und der Name Hamham-Skelett wurde nich von Nintendo erfunden. Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, wer sich den Namen Vakuumtrocken ausgedacht hat. Grüße Galaxy 2 11:48, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) (Vinc) Toad Hallo Ich wollt fragen, was jetzt die beste Idee für die Toad-Spezies ist: Alle verchiedenen Farben der Toad-Spezies einzeln erstellen oder sie alle auf der Seite Toad (Spezies) zusammenzufassen? Was findest du besser? Grüße Galaxy 2 17:08, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Okay, wenn ers aber nicht macht, werde ich mich damit befassen. Grüße Galaxy 2 17:34, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Pilzfreund + Dancing Stage Hi W&Y, du bist hier ja wirklich wahnsinnig fleißig, alle Achtung! Meine Fragen: 1. Warum löschst du so viel? Ich wusste z. B. nicht, dass der Super-Pilz und der Superpilz zwei verschiedene Dinge sind. Nun gibt es also die Seite Super-Pilz nicht mehr. Dennoch verweisen sehr viele Links auf diese Seite, da nur wenige den Unterschied kennen. Es wäre gut, wenn du solche Dinge kommentieren würdest, z. B. habe deine Seite Xy gelöscht, weil sie aus Grund A und B falsch ist. Ich habe es nur durch Zufall erfahren, weil in einigen Artikeln wieder hässliche rote Markierungen zu finden sind. Unser Ziel ist ja schließlich, dass solche Links irgendwo hinführen, auch wenn es nur ein Stub ist. Bevor noch jemand einen toten Link schreibt, sollte bei Super-Pilz zumindestens kurz stehen, was es ist und wo der Unterschied zum anderen Pilzfreund ist. Noch eine kleine Frage: Du hast auch dieses Tanzspiel gelöscht, in dem Waluigi der Endgegner ist. Auch dazu habe ich keine Begründung gefunden. Der Artikel ist sicher schlecht gewesen, aber dazu haben wir doch die Stub-Markierungen und diverse andere. Fast jeder Artikel hier hat eine Fehler-Box. Ich wollte ein paar Artworks hinzufügen, was jetzt natürlich nicht mehr geht. Ich kann den Artikel auch nicht schreiben, da ich das Spiel nicht besitze. Ich finde, wir sollten das Spiel zumindest stubmäßig erwähnen. So ist es, als ob das Spiel nicht existiert. Ansonsten weiterhin viel Erfolg! Stefan86 13:28, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Gut, ich verstehe, dass du einen leeren Artikel löschen willst. War nicht einmal die Spiele-Box vorhanden? Jedenfalls sollte man dazu mal einen Artikel schreiben. Denn dies ist das einzige Mario-Spiel, zu dem es einen toten Link gibt, so weit ich weiß. Weißt du, löschen ist für mich der letzte Ausweg, wenn gar nix mehr geht. Dann sollte an dieser Stelle z. B. eine Weiterleitung oder ein kurzer Hinweis geschrieben werden, dass dieser Artikel dringend bearbeitet werden muss. Nur mein Vorschlag... Und dieser Super-Pilz... Es gibt Wichtigeres im Leben als so ein Pilz, aber trotzdem weiß ich (und andere Besucher sicher ebenso) nicht, was der Unterschied ist. Da sich die Namen so sehr ähneln, könnte man ihn als Sonderpunkt unter Superpilz einschreiben. Natürlich muss dabei deutlich gemacht werden, dass nur der Name gleich ist, nicht der Gegenstand. Wer genau den sucht, wird dann auf der gesuchten Seite fündig. Wer weiß schon, dass es neben der Seite Superpilz noch eine weitere gibt (bzw. noch nicht)? Das ist nur intern bekannt. Stefan86 14:25, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das Problem ist dann geklärt. Freut mich, dass die Verwirrung dann ein Ende hat. :-) Das mit dem Löschen sehe ich in dem Fall Dancing Stage aber nicht so. Es ist doch wesentlich schwieriger, eine Vorlage mit Bild, Infos, Datum und allem drum und dran zu erstellen als ein bisschen Text. So hat man nun doppelten Aufwand, wenn man den Artikel erstellen möchte. Man muss die Vorlagen suchen, sich Bilder suchen, die Daten suchen usw. Ich glaube, so etwas demotiviert Leute, überhaupt damit zu beginnen. Aber ich gebe dir insofern recht, dass es auch blöd war, den Artikel überhaupt so dürftig stehen zu lassen, als ihn ordentlich zu bearbeiten. Stefan86 15:15, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Klar, im engl. Wiki kann man alles finden. Aber wir wollen doch nicht nur von dort abschreiben und ständig dort vorbeisehen. Ich habe den Fehler schon bei Wario gemacht und einiges von dort hineingeschrieben. Aber das ist eher die Ausnahme. Irgendwo müssen auch die ihre Infos her haben. Nach solchen Seiten suche ich vorwiegend. Bei solchen unbedeutenden Seiten wie Dancing Stage ist das aber schwierig, etwas außerhalb des engl. Wikis zu finden. Viele Grüße Stefan86 15:51, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) So weit ist die Sache schon klar. Trotzdem müssen die doch ihre Infos irgendwo herhaben. Ich denke, dass sie einige Artikelschreiber in ihren Reihen haben, die japanisch beherrschen. Anders kann ich mir die Fülle an Infos nicht erklären. Bei Wario hatte ich die Infos von dort und weitere ergänzt. Abgeschrieben sieht es trotzdem teilweise aus. Wenn es nicht geduldet wird, müsst ihr es wohl löschen, auch wenn's schade ist. Zu den erwähnten Seiten: Mutant-Tyranha ist natürlich einsame Spitze. Sehr ausführliche Infos und mit schönen, passenden Bildern unterlegt, die das ganze anschaulich machen. Entsprechend Zeit und Wissen wird für solche Artikel natürlich benötigt. Du hast daran sicher sehr lange gesessen. Hut ab! Knochentrocken ist ebenfalls sehr umfangreich und lässt keine Wünsche offen. Im Vergleich zu dem anderen ist er nur nicht ganz perfekt mit Bildern unterlegt. Aber das macht eigentlich nix, da er wirklich herausragend ist. Da verstehe ich, dass sich keiner an die Hauptcharaktere wagt. Die sind noch viel umfangreicher. Wenn man sich das engl. Wiki ansieht, weiß man, was bei uns noch fehlt. Ich versuche ab und zu, Infos zu Spielen beizusteuern, bei denen ich mich auskenne. Eine Liste hast du ja auf meiner Seite. Aber einen ganzen Artikel über einen Chara schreiben - Das habe ich bei Blockhard und Blockhilde geschafft, aber die waren auch nur in einem Spiel... Stefan86 10:22, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde es selbst schade, da ich sehe, wieviel hier noch gemacht werden muss. Die guten Autoren sind extrem knapp besetzt, Leute, die seit 2008, der Gründung, dabei sind, schreiben nicht oder kaum noch, wodurch alles unfertig und dürftig aussieht. Für ein so umfangreiches Wiki mit Spielen, die bis in die 80er hineinreichen sind wir eindeutig unterbesetzt. Dadurch tut es auch so weh, wenn jemand kaum noch Zeit für diese Ehrensache hier hat. Klar kommen immer wieder neue Autoren, aber die haben entweder bald wieder die Nase voll oder ihre Artikel sind einfach grammatisch und inhaltlich schlecht. Das ist wirklich schade... Zum König: Der Geisterkönig hat auf jeden Fall einen guten Artikel verdient. Er ist der Angstgegner von Luigi und hat etwas Hinterhältiges. Ein interessanter Charakter. Und Wario fand ich schon immer faszinierend, seit ich alle Warioland-Spiele bis zum GBA durchgespielt habe. Auch Prinzessin Daisy und Bowser Jr. sind starke Charaktere, die eigentlich mal ein eigenes Spiel verdient hätten. Ich hoffe, bald wieder den Kopf für dieses Wiki frei zu haben. Du solltest dich auf jeden Fall öfter an die Hauptcharas trauen, denn der Luigi-Artikel ist ganz große Arbeit gewesen. Stefan86 11:18, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich möchte mich da nur kurz einmischen wegen den Hauptcharakteren: Ich versuchte, die Seite Mario zu überarbeiten, aber leider bekam ich ein nein von einem Admin, was ich nicht verstehe. Ich würde mich natürlich auch an die Hauptcharaktere wagen, aber leider fehlt mir dazu jetzt die Zeit. Aber ja, leider werden die Autoren immer weniger, ich bezeichne mich selber nicht als guten Autoren. Link hat seine Rechte durch einfaches fragen an den Gründer Metallmario bekommen, damals war aber das Wiki auch sehr mickrig. Noch kurz über den Super-Pilz: Ich hate bereits einen Text verfasst, aber mein Computer stürzte dann ab und der Text war leider weg. Die Seite gäbe es eigentlich schon. Und das MarioWiki wurde bereits 2007 gegründet. Grüße von Galaxy 2 13:08, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Naja, lang war der sowieso nicht, das kann ich irgendwann nacholen oder es macht wer anderes. Trotzdem gehört auf die Seite Superpilz der Hinweis, dass der Artikel für den Super-Pilz aus PM2 auf einer anderen Seite steht (oder irgendwann stehen wird.) Grüße von Alex Galaxy 2 13:16, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Danke für dein Lob gestern! Freut mich, wenn meine Artikel gut sind. Darum schreibe ich hier ja! ;-) Schön auch dass, das mit dem Superduperpilz geklärt ist. Sieht gut aus, dein Artikel! Lass uns unser Bestes geben hier. Bei so wenig Autoren muss ja nicht alles perfekt sein, aber wir sind auf einem guten Weg, was wirklich eine große Leistung vor allem von dir und den beiden Galaxys ist. Stefan86 11:44, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja genau. Dank! :-) Wie ich Galaxy 2 geschrieben hatte, hat Mario morgen übrigens seinen Namenstag. Stoff für die Hauptseite? Was wir bräuchten, wäre jemand mit Japanisch-Kenntnissen. Von japanischen Seiten bekommen unsere Kollegen vom engl. Wiki nämlich immer ihre erstklassigen Artworks. Da müsste man Werbung machen, aber wie soll das gehen? Stefan86 12:26, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Also, eigentlich zählt Donkey Kong ja auch zur Mario-Serie, weil Mario dort ja erstmals auftaucht. Streng genommen ist das die Geburt der Mario-Serie. Den Namen Mario kennen wir aber erst 4 Jahre später. Ich würde das nicht trennen, sondern beide Aspekte erwähnen. Welcher Termin der Beginn der Serie ist, darüber lässt sich streiten. Meiner Meinung nach ist die DK-Serie ja Teil der Mario-Serie. Es würde für mich wenig Sinn machen, wenn dieses Spiel nicht dazu gehört, weil Mario noch keinen Namen hat. Was sagen die anderen? Stefan86 15:47, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Arbeiten Hallo Falls es irgendwas zu erledigen gibt, wo du Hilfe brauchst oder du keine Zeit dazu hast, kann ich das für dich erledigen, da ich im Moment nicht viel zu tun habe. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 19:53, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Beta-Wiki Hallo Ich wollte fragen, ob du auch das Beta-Wikia Design angenommen hast. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 13:01, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Tut mir leid, ich darf nichts verraten, das wurde mir so gesagt und ich musste das versprechen. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 13:07, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) AdM Hey, kann man eigentlich auch eine Stimme für Enthaltung abgeben? Ich persönlich finde es ziemlich sinnlos für Artikel abzustimmen, die 90% kopiert sind. Man soll sich schließlich nicht mit fremden Federn schmücken. Freundlicher Gruss, Mariopower 18:39, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Als Zeichen dafür, dass ich mich für den AdM interessiere, würde ich gerne die Möglichkeit haben mich meiner Stimme zu enthalten. Das ist ein demokratisches Grundrecht. Bezüglich des Kopierens: Z.B. der Artikel Knochentrocken ist doch meines Erachtens nach von mariowiki.com übernommen?! Mariopower 19:04, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe mich auch nicht von dir gezwungen gefühlt abzustimmen. Ich wollte auch nicht deine Arbeit runterreden, es fällt nur auf, wenn die Sätze, vorallem direkt zu Beginn fast 1:1 übernommen wurden. Mariopower 19:35, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Jaja, passt schon. Theoretisch finde ich eigene Formulierungen und eigenen Stil halt besser. Mariopower 19:43, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :finde ich nicht unsinnig, man kann doch damit zeigen dass es einen interessiert, man aber keinen favouriten hat, außerdem schadet es nicht und tut keinen weh--Link1205 18:33, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Serie Hi W&L, ich habe eine kleine Frage wegen einer Schreibweise. So wie ich es gelernt habe, ist "Mario Serie" und ähnliches falsch geschrieben. Ich mache da aber niemandem einen Vorwurf und wirklich schlimm ist's ja nicht. Richtig müsste es entweder heißen: "Mario-Serie" oder "Marioserie". Grund ist, dass es sich dabei um ein einziges Wort handelt: die Mario-Serie. Die andere Schreibweise würde bedeuten, es sind zwei Nomen nebeneinander. Gleiches gilt dann auch für Yoshi-Serie, Wario-Reihe und so weiter. Ich weiß, da müsste man einiges hier ändern. Aber ich habe in meinen Artikel darauf geachtet, es richtig zu schreiben, und helfe dabei. Was sagst du dazu? Stefan86 17:14, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Super! Mensch, dass es so schnell geht, freut mich. Es ist auch egal, ob es nun Reihe oder Serie heißt, oder? Stefan86 17:45, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja, Serie erscheint öfter. Aber wir können ja die wenigen, die Reihe im Namen haben, so lassen, oder? Stefan86 18:19, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Anime Mir ist grad was aufgefallen. Kannst du bitte die Kategorie Screenshot aus dem Kurzanime löschen? Es gibt ja schon eine entsprechende Kategorie. Sie enthält den vollen Titel im Namen. Stefan86 18:23, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage Das ging ja flott! Aber da sagst du was. Sehr viele Vorlagen! Ich sehe bei den ganzen Vorlagen manchmal nicht durch. König Buu Huu hat z. B. eine Charakter-Vorlage bekommen, er ist aber gleichzeitig auch Boss. Zu einigen Unterpunkten gibt s auch nicht immer etwas zu schreiben. Vielleicht sollten wir manche Vorlagen schlanker machen. Was denkst du? Stefan86 18:32, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Gut, jetzt wird einiges klarer. Ich hab fast nie Vorlagen verwendet, weil ich mich nix falsch machen wollte. Ich glaube, bei König Wummp, den ich bearbeitet habe, habe ich die falsche Vorlage gemommen (Gegner), weil mir deine Begründung nicht klar war. Hab ich gerade korrigiert! Wenn du die Vorlagen änderst, kannst du ja die Gegner-Vorlage umändern. Das Wiki ist wirklich sehr ausgearbeutet. Weiter so! Man braucht aber Zeit, um sich reinzufuchsen. Gruß Stefan86 18:58, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja, genau so hab ich's mir gedacht. Und du ja auch schon. :-) Gruß Stefan86 19:07, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bild hochladen Erst einmal Glückwunsch zum Artikel des Monats! War zwar nicht wirklich überraschend... ;-) Eine Frage: Ich wollte eine neue Version von Waluigis Artwork aus MP8 hochladen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund ist das Bild völlig verschwommen?!? Kannst du da was machen? Stefan86 13:26, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das gleiche ist nun auch bei Mario passiert. Dort hat das System jedoch schon vorher gewarnt, dass die Datei beschädigt oder die Endung falsch sein könnte. Aber sie war völlig in Ordnung, hatte eine normale .jpg-Endung. Stefan86 13:40, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Danke fürs Nachschauen. Weißt du nun, woran es lag? Stefan86 16:11, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich hoffe, wir können meine Dateinamen so lassen. Aber welche Form ist denn die einzig richtige für Wikia? ;-) Habe es auch für Vector versucht (alle aus M&S). Klappte aber wieder nicht, war unscharf. Wie lösen wir also das Problem? Stefan86 16:27, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Da ich die Dateien nicht umbenennen kann, werde ich neue Versionen hochladen. Wenn sie unscharf sind, gebe ich dir Bescheid. Neu hochgeladen waren Mario, Waluigi und Vector. Mario und Waluigi waren aus Mparty8, Vector aus M&S. Trotzdem echt kein Zustand. Hoffentlich ändert Wikia das mal... Stefan86 16:45, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Du meinst also, wenn wir einfach noch etwas warten, dann werden sie von allein wieder? Hört sich toll an. Mal sehen, ob's klappt. Übrigens, die Bilder müssen dann natürlich wieder eingebunden werden. Ich habe im Wiki einige Stellen gesehen, wo die Bilder fehlen. Offenbar wurden da die Dateien umbenannt, aber nicht in die Artikel integriert. Mal sehen, ob ich sie finde... Stefan86 17:10, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wie lange muss man ungefähr warten, bis sie scharf sind? Vector sieht immer noch schlecht aus. Ich binde ihn trotzdem mal ein. Stefan86 17:51, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja, gut. :-) Hmm... Dann kann ich ja gar keine besseren Versionen mehr hochladen. Hoffentlich hört dieser Zustand bald auf. Das darf eigentlich nicht sein. Kennen die Wikia-Leute das Problem schon? Stefan86 18:32, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Verstehe. Dann sollte man das ihnen besser zur Sicherheit schreiben. Wie gesagt, ich finde, so etwas darf nicht passieren. Wenn es bei allen passiert, muss es ja an Wikia liegen. Gruß Stefan86 18:56, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Decals Ich habe von Mario & Sonic 2 sogenannte "Decals"-Artworks gefunden, zu deutsch Aufkleber. Sie zeigen alle Charas in normalen Posen und werden möglicherweise auch in anderen Spielen als Artworks verwendet. Ich habe manche Artworks z.B. schon Mario Party 7 und DS gesehen, andere noch nicht. Das Problem ist, dass Nintendo nicht mehr zu jedem Spiel neue Artworks macht, sondern alte wiederverwendet. Das macht es sehr schwer, sie der richtigen Quelle zuzuordnen und nicht doppelt hochzuzladen. Schaut euch z.B. mal diese Seite an (anderes Wiki, Achtung): http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_%26_Sonic_at_the_Olympic_Winter_Games Dort sind alle Artworks sehr gut sortiert, zum Vergleich das engl. Mariowiki: http://www.mariowiki.com/Gallery:Mario_%26_Sonic_at_the_Olympic_Winter_Games Was halten du und evtl. auch andere davon? Wie sollen wir dieses Chaos ordnen? Ich schreibe an dich, weil du jeden Tag hier bist. Nichts für ungut. :-) Gruß Stefan86 21:32, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Mario Super Sluggers Hallo die Vorlage Kommendes Spiel gehört auf die Seite Mario Super Sluggers, da es ein Spiel ist welches hierzulande noch nicht erschienen ist. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 19:04, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Vorlage: Bearbeitung Hallo Ich habe die Vorlage Berabeitung etwas überarbeitet. Es gibt jetzt zwei Varianten (die Diskussionsseite wird verlinkt, das wir nur hier sao angezeigt!): 1. Variante ohne Angabe von einem Datum mit "sobald wie möglich": 2. Variante mit Angabe einem manuellen Datum: Ich hoffe, das passt und es gefällt dir. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 14:03, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) OK Ok, jetzt weiß ichs. Danke.Brawlgamer 16:11, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Fragen Hi, ich will dich ja nicht nerven, aber hast du meinen Kommentar "Decals" gelesen? Und wie geht es mit der Umbenennung von Serie in "-Serie" voran? Stefan86 16:49, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Dann ist es ja gut. ^^ Vielleicht müssen wir den Botauch mal nerven, damit es voran gaht. ;-) Re: Lob Oh, vielen Dank, :-) Das gebe ich gerne weiter! Ich will, dass jedes Spiel seine Artworks hat. Das bringt Leben hier rein. ;-) Und wenn erst mal genug Artworks da sind, kann man den Charakteren endlich ein paar Artworks hinzufügen! Das ist erst mal mein großes Ziel, neben dem Schreiben von Text. Ich wünsche dir auch viel Erfolg bei deinen Zielen hier! Du hast ja noch viel mehr, glaube ich. Gruß Stefan86 20:39, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Danke! ^^ Bis bald! Stefan86 20:49, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Konsole Warum darf bei den stationären Konsolen die Kategorie "Stationäre Konsole" nicht erscheinen? Soll auch die Kategorie "Handheld-Konsole" nicht bei einer Handheld-Konsole stehen? Stefan86 21:25, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Du meinst, dass z. B. bei Super Mario Galaxy 2 nicht mehr Nintendo Wii-Spiel als Kategorie steht, sondern nur noch Super Mario Galaxy 2? Und diese Kategorie, die letzte, erhält dann die Überkategorie Nintendo Wii-Spiel? Das ist neu, oder? Kommt mir recht kompliziert vor. Gruß Stefan86 22:42, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nun, wenn ich es weiß, ist es ja gut. Ich bin halt von einem Fehler ausgegangen. Vielleicht solltest du eine Extrasparte mit dem Titel "Neue Regeln" oder so anlegen, wo du deine Veränderungen für angemeldete Mitglieder veröffentlichst. Oder gibt es das schon? Habe ich es übersehen? :-) Stefan86 09:48, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nun, die Spezialseiten, die ich hier gefunden habe, sind recht allgemein gehalten - bis auf die Bilder, glaube ich. Für mich sind zwar die Grundregeln aller Wikias, aber nicht die Details für das Mariowiki erkennbar. Auf welcher Seite steht z. B., wie hier kategorisiert werden soll? Bedenke auch: Woher sollen Neulinge es wissen, die noch nie an einem Wikia gearbeitet haben? Die suchen sich die für sich logischste Kategorie raus, wenn überhaupt. Darum wäre z. B. eine perfekte Beispielseite sinnvoll, am besten für jede Vorlage. Wenn es z. B. bereits perfekte Strecken, Orte, Spiele, Items, Medien oder Gegner gibt, könnten wir die doch auf der Hauptseite kenntlich machen, um Neulinge oder Unerfahrene auf solche Seiten zu verweisen. Dies erspart Schreibkram. Am Anfang hast du mich ja auch auf die Gumba-Seite verwiesen, was mir geholfen hat. Ist nur ein Vorschlag. Stefan86 12:10, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja, diese Seite ist schon ganz gut. Ich würde solche Seiten etwas zugänglicher machen. Von der Hauptseite aus gesehen gibt es nur einen relativ kleinen Link zu den allgemeinen Hilfen für Wikias. Also mir persönlich hat das nicht weitergeholfen, weil ich es recht inübersichtlich finde. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich zuerst hinschauen soll. Viel mehr haben mir Beispielseiten wie "Gumba" weitergeholfen. Nicht alle Beispielartikel sind ja gleich gut zu finden, da sie keine "Lesenswert"-Auszeichnung haben. Du kannst dir ja noch überlegen, ob du das sinnvoll findest. Stefan86 12:52, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hört sich doch super an. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf das Ergebnis. Ich hoffe, damit nehmen wir Neulingen die Angst, hier was zu schreiben. Oder wir erhöhen den Druck noch! ;-) Viele Erfolg, Kolleche, und Gruß Stefan86 18:03, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Spiele-Seite Hallo Ich hoffe, meine Version der Spiele-Seite passt, ich werde bal einen großen Teil fertig haben, wenn du etwas anders haben willst, bitte sag es. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 14:10, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Das mit dem gecancelten finde ich okay, das mit den Nummern ist aber nicht das was du meinst: Die Nummern sind nach dem Europäischen Erscheinungsdatum geordnet, das ist keine spezielle Nummer für das Spiel D.h. mit dieser Spalte kann man immer wieder auf die alte Reihenfolge zurückschalten, wenn man eine andere Spalte verändert durch z.B. nach dem Alphabet ordnen, da man durch die "Erscheinungsdaten" Spalte nicht ordnen kann (man kann es schon, aber das würde so irgendwie überhaupt keinen Sinn ergeben). Ich werde sie erst entfernen, wenn sie für dich immer noch keinen Sinn ergibt. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 15:06, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Nachrichten + Spiele-Seite Hallo Es gibt neue Nachrichten: *Auf dem Nintendo 3DS gibt es wieder Virtual Console, angekündigt dafür ist Super Mario Land. *''Mario Party 2'' wird für Virtual Console im Dezember auf der Wii veröffentlicht. *Nintendo wird eine Spezialedition vom Nintendo DSi und den Nintendo DSi XL heraugeben für das 25-jährige Jubiläum herausgegeben. *Der Nintendo 3DS wird in Japan am 26. Februar 2011 herausgegeben, in Usa, Europa und Australien im März 2011. Bitte ergänzen. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 18:15, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Ich bin nun mit der Spiele-Seite grob fertig, feinschloff folg, es wird aber in Zukunft fast genau so wie jetzt aussehen. Bewerte bitte meine Arbeit. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 18:47, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Ich woll nur eine Bewertung, gut muss sie ja nicht sein ;) Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 18:59, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Okay, ich bin jetzt ganz fertig, Ich werde sie immer, wenn es mehr Infos gibt, aktualisieren. Danke für das Lob, das war auch viel Arbeit. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 20:10, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Lesenswert Hi W&L, ich bin nun so weit fertig mit dem Artikel über den Kurz-Anime. Was meinst du, reicht der Lesestoff für ein "Lesenswert"? Ich bin natürlich schon froh über den Umfang, aber ist er qualitativ auch gut? Mit Galaxy2 habe ich darüber auch schon gesprochen... Stefan86 18:42, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Antwort auf den Beitrag auf Stefan86s Diskussionsseite Ach so, ich verstehe natürlich, auch, dass wir kein Admin werden, aber trotzdem würde SuperMario die Adminrechte nicht brauchen, er kann sie ja wieder haben, sobald er sie braucht, ich finde es, wie schon gesagt, angeberisch, hier mit 6 Admins rumzuprahlen, ich finde das nicht positiv. MtaÄ ist wichtig, das sehe ich ein, Link gehört die Fanseite dazu, Matallmario ist der Gründer und ohne dich weiß ich was wir jetzt hier machen würden. Ich habe bereits gesehen, wie du Super Mario darauf angesprochen hast, trotzdem sollte ihm klar werden, dass das sinnlos, ist, dass er Adminrechte besitzt, da er nur sehr wenige Zeit mitarbeitet, sobald er wieder aktiv wird, kann er die Rechte wieder haben, vielleicht solltest du nochmal mit ihm reden. Zum Artikel: Ich finde ihn wirklich lesenswert.Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 18:39, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Ich glaube nicht, dass das störend wäre. Im Gegenteil, du würdest damit die Arbeit etwas verteilen und könntest dich mehr auf das Schreiben von Artikeln konzentrieren. Aber das ist deine Entscheidung. :) Jedenfalls freue ich mich riesig über das "Lesenswert" und werde den Artikel jetzt erst mal so lassen. Danke! :D Stefan86 18:42, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also ich werde hier auch bald Schluss machen. (nur noch ein paar Bilder hochladen) Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mir das Archivieren gern zeigen, aber ich werd's heute nicht mehr machen. ;) Stefan86 18:58, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Viele Grüße Stefan86 18:58, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, aber vor allem von guten Autoren. Du bist natürlich sehr fleißig, genau wie die Galaxys, aber in Relation zur riesigen Menge an Spielen sind wir viel, viel zu wenig. So brauchen wir noch Jahre, wenn jeder Artikel annähernd so ausführlich sein soll wie im engl.. Aber wie gesagt, die haben einen riesigen Vorteil mit ihren unzähligen Autoren. Stefan86 19:03, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) So, das wäre erledigt. :) Wenn die Form noch nicht stimmt, kannst du's ja sagen. Mh... Jetzt hab ich es doch noch heute gemacht... Ich bin zu oft hier drinnen... Stefan86 19:13, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das habe ich schon öfter erlebt. Aber Autoren, die wenigstens ein gutes Deutsch haben, sind mir herzlich willkommen, auch wenn sie die Vorlagen nicht beachten. Die kann man immer noch hinzufügen und die Leute dann freundlich an die Vorgaben erinnern. Ich habe am Anfang nur geschrieben und gar nicht auf die Vorlagen geachtet. Neue Autoren, vor allem solche guten, müssen wir mit Samthandschuhen anfassen, damit sie nicht gleich überfordert werden. Immer schön langsam anfangen, bis man sich reingefuchst hat. ;-) Stefan86 19:22, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, dir auch noch einen schönen Abend und weiterhin viel Erfolg hier! Stefan86 19:58, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gut, ich hoffe, es ergiebt sich was. Ja, es wurde so gut wie alles falsch gemacht, ich habe nich direkt "alles" erlebt, trotzdem viel. Vielleicht hast du auch die Diskussion zwischen Stefan und mir bemerk, von Wikia unabhängig zu sein. Das wäre aber glaube ich eher nicht so gut, wie ich meine, natürlich müssen wir berühmter machen, uns fehlt dazu aber die sehr gut besuchte Website, eine gut besuchte haben wir ja bereits. Für Parterschaften mit berühmten Zeitschriften ist es noch zu früh, ich sah aber letztens, dass wir das 5. beste Deutsche Gaming-Wiki sind, das finde ich aber nicht mehr. ch arbeite jetzt an meinem Projekt weiter, Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 12:42, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Danke, auch dir viel Spaß an deinem Projekt, ich finde es auch nicht sinnvoll, uns unabhängig zu machen. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 12:54, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) 2 Sachen noch: #Wenn es dir möglich ist, bitte bei Schon gewusst? auf der Hauptseite einfügen, dass es über 260 Spiele gibt, die dieses Wiki behandelz. #Man kann das Design im neuen Wikia-Look bereits ändern, würde ich dich bitten, zu versuchen, den Skin zu ändern, so dass er mehr nach Mario aussieht, ich kann das nicht erledigen. Falls es nicht geht, dann nicht. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 16:43, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Wir haben das in unserem neuen Wiki bereits getan: http://de.brioeb.wiki.com, aber vielleicht muss man Beta-Tester sein, du hast recht. Ich meine das mit den Auszeichnungen, da hast du ja gesagt, das wär für unser Wiki nichts. Falls du sonst noch irgendetwas icht verstanden hast, frag einfach. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 17:28, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Manche Artworks müssten passen, aber du hast recht, dass wir zu wenig Bilder haben. MtaÄ müsste sich da aber auskennen, ich finde es aber eine gute Idee, wären die nicht mit den Bildern so seltsam. Dann wäre das uach geklärt. Ich entschuldige mich für mein Missgeschick bei den Bildern, bitte ale mit Löschantrag löschen. Ich muss mich jetzt vom Computer entfernen. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 17:37, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Löschanträge Habe ein paar neue Löschanträge für Dateien. Mit Begründungen natürlich! Bei Birdo die bessere Datei bitte gleich umbenennen! Danke. Stefan86 19:05, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re:... Riesen-Cheep-Cheep war eine gewünschte Seite (über 150 Links), da es schon Riesen-Cheep Cheep gab, habe ich weitergeleitet, wer den Namen in die Welt gesetzt hat. Ich habe nur Gewünschte Seiten erstellt. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 13:49, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Umbenennungen Hi W&L, ist dein neues Ziel wirklich die Umbenennung aller falsch benannten Dateien? Überleg dir das gut. Dabei geht eine Menge Zeit drauf. Nicht zuletzt müssen die umbenannten Bilder erneut in die entsprechenden Artikel eingefügt werden, da in den Artikeln der alte Name im Quelltext steht. Ich möchte das wirklich ungern übernehmen, da ich lieber (für mich) wichtigere Dinge anpacken möchte, z. B. den Ausbau der Artikel, das Einfügen von Bildern usw. Ist wirklich nur ein Ratschlag und meine Meinung als Mitautor. Viele Grüße Stefan86 13:12, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Dank deiner Ordnungsliebe ist hier wirklich alles besser organisiert und strukturiert. Neben der immensen Zusatzarbeit nicht nur für dich, sondern für alle, habe ich noch ein paar Einwände: Durch die inzwischen gute Kategorisierung finden wir die Bilder trotzdem wieder, auch wenn sie nicht richtig beschriftet sind. Letztendlich bedeutet das nur undankbare Arbeit - undanbar nicht von uns Autoren, aber von den Besuchern hier, die deine Arbeit gar nicht mitbekommen. Die sehen nur die leeren Bildflächen und ärgern sich. Sie könnten das bestenfalls als Anlass sehen, hier mitzumachen... Könnte die Leute aber eher abschrecken... Das sieht nämlich so aus, als ob wir uns nicht um das Wiki kümmern würden. Auch das engl. Mariowiki hat jede Menge schlecht kategorisierte und falsch beschriftete Bilder, aus denen man nicht herleiten kann, woher sie stammen. Trotzdem findet man sie, da sie ja in die Artikel eingebaut sind. Gruß Stefan86 13:46, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Genau, das ist eine gute Idee! :-) Damit sehen die Artikel wieder wie vorher aus - die meisten immer noch nicht besonders gut, aber nicht hässlich. Pass aber auf, dass du bei dem Ganzen nicht die Lust verlierst, da es so lange dauert. Viele Grüße Stefan86 14:09, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Artworks Hi W&L, ich möchte demnächst Artworks von Mario Power Tennis hochladen. Muss ich bei Benennung und Kategorisierung darauf achten, ob es das NGC- oder das GBA-Spiel ist? Die Artworks der Mario-Charaltere sind nämlich doppelt. Da brauchen wir die Unterscheidung doch nicht, oder? Stefan86 16:05, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC)